


Take Me To The Limit

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashlight Jizz, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tongue Sucking, Xenophilia, glowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: He's finally back, which means it's going to take some time adjusting to his size again, but that's half the fun. Isn't it?A/N: For Kinktober Day 23 Size and Scars. I wrote this up real quick, but I haven't written a Yautja thing in a long while. Please see tags for warnings. <3





	Take Me To The Limit

He’s covered and carved; broken but strong. The one tuskless mandible that nudges beneath her jaw is reverent in its busted softness while the right is sharp as a knife. Puffy red welts paint beneath the frenzied stroke of alien curiosity and longing. There’s no way a human throat, tongue, and lips could pronounce his name without choking on the clicks, but he likes the nickname that spills from her lips as clawed fingers - palms like bristle pads - squeeze and dig into the slight curve of naked hips. 

Two little taps with her fingers on the jut of his high, scaled cheekbone and his eyes flash like small beads of blurry need. For a second his wire-haired brow creases deep enough to shiver with flight, but the worrisome trench fills in as fast as it had been dug. He nods. Yellow eyes narrow in understanding. It’s been too long since the last visit, and he’ll need to be gentle - more so this time than the previous. 

Wet, swampy clicks speak words she doesn’t know the proper reply to, but they’ve made it this far, and her Yautja has patience more than his clan mates. 

Old nerves from encounters past become heart-pounding anticipation. She’s been without him for a month now and nothing but his touch, his forked tongue with all its rough bumps… and unfathomably large cock will suffice. She’s tried to find something to cull her lust while he’s away, but it’s not the same even if there’s a market for women like her. Even if they sell things as large as him. 

He’s not human. Buba isn’t even average compared to his brethren. Nothing stands as tall or as wide as him… nothing on two feet that is.

The open window on her eleventh story apartment pulls heat from the bedroom, but the cold doesn’t bother either of them. It’s chilly, but the snow is a month away at least, and he’s all hot skin and scale. The bed is just as warm from her happily interrupted sleep.

“I may need some help,” she whispers, ending ‘help’ with a soft moan as the firm tips of his tongue swipe across her jugular. His mandibles spread further apart, encasing her face with dull pressure and shallow scratches. That tongue sweeps over her chin and lips until she is flicking her own between the breach of his forked appendage. She knows the exact spot where the fleshy muscles meet. His reaction says it’s nearly as good as sucking the engorged row of bumps that line the bottom bulge of his cock. 

Right now, that unsheathed length is resting over her shin like a slippery, feverish arm. So big, but he’ll feel so good shortly. The pain won’t last long. She’s so aroused, he could invite one of his clan members to take her from behind, and she’d suffer the sweetness of two Yautja cocks happily. It’s a fleeting fantasy, for Buba’s fingers clack down her stomach, tugging away the corner of tangled sheets until she’s bare and he’s thoroughly tested the exposed, wet wrinkles that are so ready for that first touch. Dull claws send electrical impulses to her brain, sending a shiver down her spine. It pulls a moan out her window and into the fresh night air. 

Sweat builds across her front from his overwhelming body heat and - careful of the claws - he slips two fingers inside her. Those two digits are as meaty as a well-hung cock.

Despite his gushing need, he takes his time scissoring her open; twisting three inches deep only to stretch open the first two inches of her. Tears burn her eyes, but one sniffle and kiss to the pink, musky gum line above sharp teeth, takes away the pain. 

His tongue licks across her cheek, along her jaw, and with a mighty rumble, she gasps, takes his tongue inside her mouth, and grasps the bulk muscle corded around his neck. The fine mesh netting stretches over his chest, helping to anchor her as his tongue fucks her mouth; clicking and snorting with obvious pleasure. 

It’s not long before he’s hunched, tasting the back of her throat and opening her cunt wide enough to take the first tapered tip of the full-blooded cock. It’s molten purple with a slip of vibrant creamy green that slides like a fluorescent webbing across the untold width and length. He’s so soaked and wet. So is she, but it’s been too long. 

The first inch feels like broken skin and lava. 

She stiffens, swallowing around his tongue until it slips from her mouth and down her neck; resting for now while he focuses on not tearing her asunder. 

The process is slow. It’s not as slow going as the first time, or the second… or the third, but it’s nearly too tedious an affair for either of them to stand. This is where his patience is most appreciated, though she has begged him to go faster before despite knowing her bodies limits. 

Sweat stains the rumpled bed sheets beneath her lower back. 

Her thighs tremble; stretching further open with every centimeter of trunk-like cock. Her lashes flutter. Dots float in the shadows of her darkened bedroom and without the ability to help herself, she cries out and openly sobs as the fattest part of him stretches her near bursting. 

Buba purrs once he’s fully seated - as much as he can be - and though tears fall and it hurts, she couldn’t imagine anywhere she’d rather be but here with him. 

His broken mandible nudges her cheek, bumping the tear tracks down the side of her temple and it’s that softness hidden inside someone so large and fearsome that makes her smile and kiss the inside flesh of a mandible - kiss his gums and lick his teeth until his tongue lifts, begging for some more stimulus. 

She holds him around the neck, relishing the long cords of decorated dreads that smell of delicious exotic spices. Grunts snarl between his teeth as she rakes her fragile nails where the tubular hair sprouts out his scalp. Moist breath sweats her face while she sucks between the cleft of his wiggling tongue. 

His cock twitches, jolting her lower body. 

It feels good. She knows he loves her as much as he can a human, but the pleasure she can give him - tightness and precise touch - keep him coming back even when it’s too dangerous. 

His hips pump in short motions; narrow mottled hips as thick as a pine. 

Burning pain gradually lessens into a numbness that in turn becomes pleasure that teases both her depths and grates the nerves around her taut opening. 

Where they’re joined, a soft glow rises. Alien lubrication sticks to her inner thighs and mons and stains the sheets. Each thrust brings more out of his sheath, either from normal sexual functions or the result of fucking something as small and snug as her. It doesn’t matter the reasons. The light source means she can peer down while slurping the crotch of his tongue and see how much he’s able to fuck her with. 

Her belly bulges with each thrust. Bubba's cock goes a little deeper, and suddenly her cervix is on fire; pre-cum shoved through the narrow opening into her womb, making her belly ache and warm and…

“-ah,” she chokes, shoves her teeth into his tongue until her Yautja snarls and starts fucking her harder through the first quivers of her orgasm. His claws tear down the side of her wall that shares the bed until they hit the window frame and hook in. The other hand clutches the metal headboard where the material has already been pinched and folded under his grip countless times before. 

She arches beneath him, rocking against the thick rutting hips and curls her nails around ropes of cluttered dreads like hanging vines. 

Orgasmic muscles flutter, tighten further and meet resistance. 

The contractions hurt, but the pain is hot and heavy and addictive, and it’s so good there’s nothing - no amount of pain - that could scare her at this point. She sobs and cries and curls her lips up as Buba starts to stiffen with worry. He sees her expression and knows it for bliss. The rough rocking of his cock inside her does not waiver until he’s lathering her lips, teeth, and nose in a reptilian tongue meant for tasting the air. 

Midnight breezes in from the window, pulling her bare nipples into points and chilling the sweat down her exposed skin. But any reprieve from his body heat is short-lived, and with another thrust, there’s nothing but tropical pressure pulling up more sweat. 

Above her hazy vision, Buba glares. Golden orbs squint smaller and deeper within his browline of spiky hairs. The beautiful line of fused scar tissue down the edge of his face where the broken mandible quivers, flushes purple.

“Give it to me, Bubby… give it to me,” she wheezes in a thin breath. He does as he’s told, as always. 

Bubba shoves his forehead to hers, stretches his inner jaw open and growls. 

Cum gushes in thin streams around their joining as her insides flood with brilliant fluids. A hot pool of it flows around her ass, making noisy spanks of wetness as he fucks her into the bed; maw hanging open wide and throat gurgling with pleasure. 

Slowly, gradually, the humming sound from his ship on the roof of the building hits her ears above her own racing heart and his swallowing breaths. By morning, he’ll be gone, but tonight is the night of the annual hunt. He’ll fly across the other side of the world for a time, making the short jump back and forth to her small little apartment until she’s stretched and weeping for him no matter the ferocity of their fucking. 

Give her a couple more tumbles like this, and she’ll be riding him just how he likes it… or getting rutted from behind like an animal in the brush. 

Right now, she kisses each twitching mandible - licking the broken one - and places a peck to the fork of his tongue. Right now… she’s gonna relish the sweet burn and terrifying ache in her loins until he returns to break her in some more. 

“Missed you, Buba Baby,” she grins - sweat sliding down her temples - and blushes when his top mandibles lift in a spindly grin. 

A tongue flick over her nose proves he’s equally glad to see her. Even after some rough sex, she knows he’ll strain her bed and cuddle up for a nap before he’s off once again. 

With cum sticking between their different skins, Buba holds her snugly. 

Just as easily as he’d woken her from a deep sleep, she falls back into one; satiated and full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Darth Fucamus for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
